


In the Darkness Bind Them

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Interspecies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Nienna Calaquendi.The most unlikely person imaginable--with Frodo!
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 18
Collections: Least Expected





	In the Darkness Bind Them

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I acknowledge that someone other than myself holds the copyright to these characters. No profit has been made from this story.

Soft lips lightly traced a pattern of kisses along the back of my neck. I sighed, savoring the delicious sensation of being awakened from a sensual dream, and settled my back more firmly against his chest. 

Mmm... Sam... I thought, drifting back into sleep. 

The soft kisses gave way to the nuzzling of teeth against my skin, then to a series of love-bites that became ever sharper as they ascended to my jawline. 

_Not_ Sam. 

The idea shocked me awake--or it would have, but I felt as drowsy and lethargic as if I'd had far too much ale and couldn't quite clear my head. But the little bites were quite enjoyable, actually, teasing the fine line between pleasure and pain, and I let myself be swept away by this hedonistic dream... this dream lover... so unlike my always gentle Sam... 

His lips took mine roughly. I felt no need to resist; indeed, I could not have, so overpowering were the kisses. His tongue parted my teeth and plunged inside, probing, demanding. I yielded utterly, opening to him, the intensity of the kiss making me arch my back, begging for more. 

I became hazily aware of strong arms encircling me from behind. Soft fingertips explored my throat, my chest, lingering over the ring on its silver chain. The smooth circle always felt warm with my body heat, but now it seemed to burn. Without warning he pinched my nipples quite hard, leaving them tingling. I gasped and was instantly silenced by another insistent, bruising kiss. I struggled to force myself awake, to protest, but my eyes were so heavy that I could not hold them open. Then the kisses on my shoulder and throat became soothing again and the hands stroking my skin grew gentle, and once again I lost myself in a shadowy cloud of desire... Nothing to fear, no need to think... 

He traced little shivery waves on my skin as his caress moved ever downward. When he took my hardness in his large hand, I gasped at the heat of his touch. He began to stroke me masterfully, quickly bringing me almost to the brink before he abruptly stopped. The other hand took over then, parting my cheeks to seek out the tight opening there. I spread my legs and pushed against his touch, feeling wanton. His hand left me for a moment but quickly returned, wet and slick. He slid a finger inside me, suddenly, forcefully, and I shuddered. He began pulling me off again in long, sure strokes, his finger moving in and out rhythmically. When he impaled me with a second finger I thought I must surely die from the intensity of it. Once again he took me right to the edge ... and stopped. I writhed against him shamelessly, grinding my backside into his hips. His hard member felt hot, too hot, slippery against my skin, and then he was pushing slowly but relentlessly into me. I cried out then, I know, but there was no sound, and the world ceased to exist but for the spot where his body invaded mine. 

I gritted my teeth against the pain, willing my muscles to relax. He grasped my hips and directed me wordlessly to move with him. As I did so, the pain gradually ebbed until wild pleasure surged in its place and I thrust myself hard onto his thick shaft. 

Suddenly I felt something smooth and hot against my face. The ring. He stroked my face with it, though it was still bound to its chain, then parted my lips and placed it into my mouth. His finger followed it and I sucked on both, tracing the contours of his knuckles with my tongue, pushing the ring against his skin. I knew what he wanted me to do and, swept away by passion, I no longer resisted. I pressed my tongue into the burning circle of the ring, tracing its shape, feeling it pulse, then pushed it onto his finger. He gave a final mighty thrust and exploded within me, sending massive shock waves ripping through my body. My eyes flew open, though all remained dark and silent. Then his hands sought out my hardness and squeezed mercilessly. It took but a stroke or two to push me over the brink. I gasped for breath, my head spinning and my heart pounding. An image began to form in my mind and with it a dreadful, shocking realization. A circle of flame, an eye, _his_ eye. Then I knew it had been him and not a dream--though I was quite alone except for Sam, sleeping peacefully by my side as if nothing had happened. 

I lay spent and stunned for a long while. Despite the disbelief, the revulsion, and the shame beginning to well up, exquisite aftershocks still tingled throughout my body. The physical sensations of lovemaking remained vivid, tangible, undeniable. I cradled the ring in my hand. It felt white hot, still slicked with saliva. And it whispered to me, as it did more and more often these days, "You and I will soon meet face to face, Frodo Baggins, very soon. I am waiting." 

-end-


End file.
